Ipod Shuffle Challenge, Harry Potter version
by SacreJambons
Summary: Okay, couples used are RonxHermione, DracoxGinny, and FredxAngelina. Please read and review!


**Alright, i can't really remember where i saw it first but this is the ipod shuffle Challenge. **

**Rules: 1) Pick a fandom or pairing**

**2) Set your ipod to shuffle**

**3) Listen to ten songs, and write mini-fics within the time frame of the song. **

**(I'm doing five songs for Naruto, five for Harry Potter. Check out my Naruto one, up now!)**

**The couples i chose were: RonHermione, DracoGinny, FredAngelina. If you don't like the pairings, please dont flame me about that. Feel free to express other opinions, but if you don't like the pairing, just skip it. Also, i might have tweaked some of the details. **

Here Comes the Sun, The Beatles: Ron and Hermione

The final battle was over. He could relax, and not worry about anything anymore. He lost his friends....his brother. He would miss Fred more than anything. but Harry was alive, Hermione was alive... Hermione. What did that kiss mean? was it just the passion of the battle that took over them? or was it something more? He looked across the great hall, spotting the bushy haired girl staring at the ceiling. It was sunny.

He made his way over to her, and sat down. She was crying, not looking at him. He wiped her tears away, and gave her a half hearted smile.

"Ron all those lives..." She trailed off. He awkwardly put his arms around her.

"I know, but its over now. All over."

Don't Take the Girl, Tim Mcraw: Draco and Ginny

He used to hate her; he was programmed to hate her. She was a fiery headed Weasley, and he was a cold Malfoy. But since Potter had left school to find Voldemort with his sidekicks, they had developed a connection, a secret friendship that evolved into more.

He shouldn't be thinking about her during a battle, but she was always on his mind. She wouldn't be allowed to fight, would she? She was underage, after all. But he knew her, and that wouldn't stop her.

Sure enough, a flash of red among the chaos confirmed his fear. His heart went cold as a green curse hit her chest, sending her soaring backwards. A cry of denial left his mouth as everything went dark. The only thing he could see was her pain striken eyes as her last moments concluded. Draco abandoned his own fight, running to her side.

Why was she gone, and he was still alive? Please! He begged the heavens, take me instead! Let her live, and take me! But it was too late. A curse hit Draco from behind, and he welcomed it warmly. Soon they would be together again.

Fearless, Taylor Swift: Fred and Angelina

He waited by her door to pick her up, heart pounding. Inside, Angelina was observing herself in the full length mirror. She had never really cared what she looked like until this night. She knew it was silly, but she wanted deeply to impress him.

First date jitters making her hands shake, she opened the dorm door, a smile on her face as Fred took her hand. She loved how he made her feel, like she could do anything she wanted. When they got to the ball, there were couples spinning around, dress hems swaying around tall heels. Before Angelina knew it, she was caught in Fred's arms, their elaborate dance moves drawing attention from all around them. But this didn't matter, because for once, she didn't care what anyone thought of her. She smiled in enthusiasm at the fearlessness of the night.

Five Minutes to Midnight, Boys Like Girls: Ron and Hermione

Hermione had always been comfortable being her nose in the book, wallflower self. but she felt different tonight, sitting next to Ron, ready to leave all inhibitions behind her, and become more than a bushy-haired bookworm.

Ron knew there was something odd about Hermione that night. She possesed a freeness about her, as if no problems were corrupting their minds. Then, when she grabbed his hands and pulled him with her onto the crowded dance floor. She spun them around, shocking him, and laughed with carelessness as the clock turned 12. Then, she leaned in and kissed him, for once not caring about consequences.

A thousand Miles, Vanessa Carlton: Draco and Ginny

Ginny walked through Hogsmeade, not noticing anyone around her. She missed him; his smile, his act of superiority, his touch on her skin. Was he thinking of her, too? Did he miss her?

She knew they couldn't be together: it was an unwritten rule with deadly consequences. He was a death eater, he did the bidding of people who killed her loved ones. But none of these things really mattered to her, deep down. She would do anything to be with him again. She would do anything to hold him one more time.

Tears fell from her eyes, and she realized that she had to find him before he left to be a death eater full-time. When she ended things, he had told her where to meet him if she changed her mind. She turned and ran through the throng of people, hoping she wasn't too late. She burst into the shrieking shack just as a loud crack sounded. She missed him by seconds. She broke down in tears, hoping that when the war was over, they would be together.

**Okay, so i hope you liked this, though it wasn't my best work. If you have any comments, please review. it only takes a second, and i always check out my reviewers stories!**


End file.
